


Amalgamation of my Rejection

by LogicallyMischievous (Captorcest)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Excessive Violence, M/M, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, People didn't just skip off happy when Voldemort died, The War killed far more people, Werewolf habits, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 21:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16026029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorcest/pseuds/LogicallyMischievous
Summary: Severus Snape should not have survived the war, that is what he screams in blind rage to his best friends son. He should have died a pathetic, sad and unnoticed death. How dare he still draw breath while so many better witches and wizards, so many bright and irreplaceable lives worth so much more were snuffed out. Lupin hates him, with a passion more fiery than even the worst full moon could bring out in him.





	Amalgamation of my Rejection

Severus Snape considered himself a smart man, at least, that's what he was telling himself as he watched the blood seep from the deep gash across his stomach with a neutral expression. He also thought that he'd die an uneventful death during the final battle against Voldemort rather than a mere three weeks later. So in conclusion, perhaps he was not as smart as he thought he was. He definitely would not be admitting to that out loud, not that he would survive this wound in order to not admit such a thing.

The werewolf had come out of nowhere, a mass of angry fur and snarling saliva coated teeth that so easily rend his robes apart as the animal attacked. Frankly, Severus was surprised the beast hadn't done more damage considering the fury in which it had attacked. He accredited this to the fact the beast seemed uncoordinated, as if it hadn't actually expected the Wizard to be there and was simply reacting to the sudden tidal wave of human sent that sent all wolf-kind into a bloodthirsty frenzy. He was rambling wasn't he, surely he should be thinking constructive thoughts worthy of a man of his intellect on his death bed. Not that the slightly damp mulch underneath him counted as much of a deathbed. Beggars couldn't be choosers though and a large part of him (that wasn't busy watching the pool of blood soaking into his shredded robes) was glad that he was dying here, under the light of the full moon and in this peaceful glade rather than humiliated in front of the Dark Lord or one of his minions or, merlin forbid, the Potter boy. He shifted slightly so he could stare better at the sky, this was followed quickly by a grunt of pain as the action of moving sent a wave of pain rippling across his abdomen. He blinked blearily at the sky and wondered briefly why there was a ring of stars missing around the edge of his vision but deciding it all really didn't matter and he had more important things to think about, namely enjoying his last few moments. He vaguely registered the sound of soft crunching leaves nearby as something approached and wondered if perhaps the wolf had come back to finish him off. He smiled at the sky and closed his eyes, knowing that if the wolf had returned he would be deprived of the killing blow. He blacked out before he could hear the shocked outcry of a bushy haired Gryffindor girl.

The last thing Hermione Granger expected to see as she trudged through the forest just an hour before dawn, was the form of her old potions professor laying limp in a pool of his own blood. She let out a strangled cry and rushed forward, falling to her knees beside the prone man and scrabbling to pull scraps of shredded cloth away from his deep wounds so she could have an unobstructed view of the damage that littered his torso and abdomen. She hastily drew her wand from the sleeve of her robes and pointed it at the most severe looking wound, a deep 9 inch tear that ran from the professors left hip bone towards his right pectoral muscle. A litany of complex spells fell from her lips, each one more complex than the previous but nothing she cast was preventing the steady flow of blood trickling from the wound to pool on the ground beneath the unconscious mans body. Panic was setting in, she knew the professor would almost certainly die if she could not stop him loosing blood as fast as he was. Scrambling in the beaded bag, (that she hadn't stopped carrying with her despite the war being over) she withdrew a muggle first aid kit. She had never thought that it would actually come in useful what with magical solutions being far quicker and more often then not far better than anything muggle medicine could provide. Never in her life had she been more glad that she was so over prepared and paranoid. She worked quickly, opening the kit with only slightly trembling hands she drew forth sutures and a suitable sized needle. She tried for a few moments to thread the needle before swearing profusely (and quite loudly) at herself for her idiocy, her wand! She still could use her wand. Picking up her wand she silently cast a charm to draw the thin suture thread through the needle before pointing her wand at angry gash and guiding the sharp metal through the mans skin. Even with the aid of magic to help her neatly stitch the wound shut, it still took several agonizingly long minutes to fully close the massive wound along with several other deep tears that littered Snapes body. 

When she was finished, with panicked sweat dripping down her spine and trembling unsteadily (though her wand had stayed quite steady throughout the process) she heaved a sigh of relief and carefully cast a diagnostic spell that would see if there were any other immediate life threatening problems for Severus that she had to immediately address. She cringed as the spell starting reeling off a list of damage that had been done the professors body. It was unnerving to hear a mockery of her own voice created by the spell to list of loud and clear what was wrong with whoever it was cast upon. A list that, in Snapes case ranged from several broken and shattered bones to multiple lacerations and internal bleeding. When the spell was finished and had revealed nothing else in which she could help with, she breathed a sigh of relief and shifted off her knees to sit cross legged on the damp ground. She tried not to think too hard about the fact that some of that (too sticky) dampness was certainly not caused just by natural moisture from the earth or air. Taking a breath she raised her wand and cried out the spell required to summon forth her patronus, she was pleased when the form of her Otter burst from the tip of her wand and did a few agile twists and somersaults in the air, she had always struggled with conjuring a Patronus. "Please take this message to Minerva Mcgonagall" she winced at how cracked and hoarse her throat sounded "I've located Professor Severus Snape, please send help immediately he is gravely injured. You know where we are" The Otter did one more loop in the air and almost seemed to grow brighter for a brief moment before it turned in an agile flip and shot away at a speed far too fast for Hermiones eyes to track. She turned her gaze from the empty space where her patronus once was and gazed at the sky, a sky which had rapidly lightened to the bleak grey of dawn. 

Distantly she heard an agonized howl and gave the sky a grim smile as grief clouded her heart. Grief not for the injured man beside her, but for the man responsible for his wounds. "I'm so very, very sorry Lupin" she whispered to the wind, closing her eyes as another pained howl split the silence of dawn.


End file.
